When I Met You In The Summer
by anniie23
Summary: AU; What if Tony and Ziva met in the summer of 2005 before she joined NCIS? What happened that one night in Spain?
_Truth be told, I planned to post it on Friday but then I thought - it's my birthday, why not to do it today and add this one-shot sooner? :)_
 _I'm sorry for all the mistakes but English is not my native language (and Spanish as well - you can find some words below - although, in fact I'd been studying Spanish in high school for 3 years a while ago).  
I wouldn't be myself if I didn't say that I really enjoyed writing this one :)  
_ _I own nothing._

* * *

It was a summer of 2005. His thirty-seventh birthday. Being tired of spending this day the same way every year – at work in DC trying to solve a case - he decided to try something new this time. Well, Abby tried her best to surprise everyone she worked with on their birthdays decorating their desks with balloons and other stuff but even though he appreciated everything she did he needed a change.

And that's why he took the whole week off after booking a flight to Spain. He hoped for chilling out on the beach, sightseeing and maybe even meeting a nice girl. He certainly had a thing for foreign women with a Spanish accent. Not that he wanted to experience another one-night stand, no. He wished for some good company for his vacation.

Spain. That's where he met her. The most beautiful woman he's even seen in his entire life. The first thing he noticed was her long brown curly hair when she stepped into the elevator unwittingly brushing his skin with it. She had her luggage with her – one not too big suitcase - and that's probably why she didn't want to pay for a bellboy's help. She didn't look like one of those girls that preferred to have everything done for them.

They both reached to choose the floor number at the same time and she took her hand back as quickly as she could.

" _Perdón_. I... I mean I am sorry." she amended herself deciding she should probably speak English instead of Spanish. He could be a tourist that didn't know this language.

"No problem. Or rather _no problema se_ _ñ_ _orita bonita_." he smiled grateful that he actually spent some time studying Spanish in high school. It was also useful at his work when they had to deal with suspects from Mexico or South America. "So which floor?"

"Eighth."

"Huh, me too."

He pressed the button and looked at her again. Call it his work-related bias – he was learnt to pay attention to everything and now when the beauty was standing next to him that close in a rather small elevator, he didn't mind at all.

She was quite tall, for a woman of course, but compared to him still much shorter. Actually, her height was perfect, that's what he thought imagining that if she wore high heels he would still be taller. He loved women in them. Everyone who knew him was aware of that. It was hard not to see him glancing from time to time at random girls (especially at their legs) that had them on.

She was wearing a short white summer dress that emphasized her skin colour perfectly not to mention every curve of her body. There was also a gold necklace on her neck – the Star of David.

"You're not from here, are you?" he asked. Again – his work-related bias. "Don't get me wrong, you have a good Spanish accent but still… You look more exotic than most European girls."

Brunette chuckled placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't actually think he would say anything else to her after asking about her floor number. They were strangers and as good-looking as he was, she didn't think he would actually want to know her. Anyway, she had to agree with him – her appearance might be similar to some girls from Portugal or Spain but certainly not other countries on this continent.

"Israel. I am from Israel."

"Oh, I presupposed that maybe somewhere from South America."

She shook her head showing him that he was wrong.

"No, but I enjoyed my holidays there a few years ago. I visited Brazil, Argentina and Chile." she hesitated for a moment not sure if she wanted to continue the conversation. She considered him as a very handsome man and would likely spend some time with him but she was here because she had to make some things related to her work. "And where are you from?"

"United States. But I'm half Italian. My name's Tony, by the way."

"Ziva."

She shook his hand. He was way too pleased to notice, when she tried to fix her hair once again, that her ring finger was empty.

"Nice one. Unique."

"Not so popular these days. It is easier to meet a seventy-year-old lady than someone my age named Ziva".

That was the moment when the door opened. Brunette took her suitcase in one hand and looked at Tony once again when they stepped out. She really hoped they would have some time to talk more. He seemed nice. Very nice, actually. The main problem was that she was supposed to be on the plane at noon the next day. Her job had to be done and then she was obliged to come back to her homeland and ensure her father that everything went according to the plan.

"It was nice to meet you, Tony. Maybe we will bump into each other again soon."

Oh, I wish. You have no idea, he thought.

* * *

After visiting some places during sightseeing Tony decided that was enough for today and that he would rather have some fun with people in the bar than stay on his first night in Spain alone in his hotel room. Not an option. Not when so many foreign women were around him.

Okay, maybe he was thirty-seven but he thought he didn't look older than thirty-three. He was quite in shape thanks to his work and gym he had to go to (sometimes even wanted to after a tough case to release some stress). Besides, Probie – Tim - was much younger than him and when he was snooping around his desk once he found a note with "call a personal trainer" on it. That's one of the reasons he started to go to the gym more regularly recently. Senior field agents are better than probies in many things, period.

Walking into a hotel bar he decided to get a drink straight away. It was his birthday and he didn't have anything else to do yet. Besides, it was time to celebrate, so he headed towards the bartender and ordered a Scotch. That's when he spotted a young Israeli beauty sitting not that far away glancing at him. Right at him. No one else. He took his glass and sat on the couch next to her. Close. Very close, actually.

Before he said something he noticed that she actually wore high heels tonight and that's why he chuckled quietly sipping his drink.

She was a bit drunk but she knew exactly what she was doing. She was aware that she gave Tony some signs that she was interested in him or at least interested in spending this night with him in a very innocent way. She didn't consider sleeping with him even though he did turn her on. She didn't want to use him. He was probably some tourist that was spending his free time here, had to go back to the United States in a few days and work again in some boring office. Maybe he was a businessman or a lawyer. She didn't know but that wasn't really the way her life looked like. No, she was so not going to ruin his perfectly normal life during that one night.

"You know, that's the first time I'm in Spain."

"Well, you certainly have good language skills." Ziva admitted relating to their first meeting a few hours ago. "And a tan. That is probably what misled me in that elevator. So what is Mister America doing in Europe?"

"Celebrating my birthday with an attractive brunette I met today, I guess."

"It is your birthday? Why did you not tell me earlier? I would certainly buy you that drink or maybe even two."

He smiled looking right into her eyes.

God, she is really beautiful. But probably too young for me, he thought.

He promised himself once that he was not gonna be like his dad and won't date a woman that may have someone her age so easily. But was that really possible that she was actually the one he'd break that promise for in a heartbeat?

"Nah, I'm good. But thanks."

"Can I guess how old are you or do you not want me to know that? I hope it is not a secret."

She was grinning from ear to ear that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Not at the moment. Not when he was so smitten by her.

"You can try."

She turned towards him and brushed his ankle with her shoe but she didn't seem to notice that. Well, he did, that's for sure. He almost shifted on the couch but managed to remain still which was not the easiest thing he did that day.

"Thirty-four?"

"No. You have two chances left."

"What? You did not say that before and I do not think I am that good at guessing." she laughed slapping his arm with her hand lightly. "Are there any other rules I do not know about?"

He shook his head and encouraged her to try again.

"You cannot be older that thirty-five so I am going to say thirty-two."

"Actually, if I can say something, I am older than that but thank you very much for your compliment."

"No way!" she stared at him shocked crossing her arms across her chest. "You are lying, right? You are trying to make me lose this game!"

"I am not, I swear."

"Okay, so try me, how old are you actually?"

"I'm a quite old but still looking thirty-two, those are your words, remember, thirty-seven-year-old man."

"That is not that old." she told him. "I mean I do not consider you as an old guy. Besides, you must have good genes. Make sure to thank your parents." she sighed. "There is no way I am going to look half as good as you in eleven years."

"Oh man, so young and so in two minds. You should stop drinking."

He calculated her age quickly in his head and when he realised she was only twenty-six, or was going to be soon, he felt like it sounded worse in his head than it actually was. Because really, she was acting much more mature than most of the girls her age he'd ever met.

"Oh come on, I am having fun! I did all what I was supposed to do today so I am allowed to party, aren't I?" she smiled.

"That's the first contraction you used today, you know?"

"I do now."

* * *

Despite his disapproval she drank two more drinks while he'd had only one since he started that night. Feeling a bit sleepy and dizzy she rested her head on his arm and kind of snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her not sure if she would approve or even if she was aware of her actions but sitting with her like that was really comfortable, he had to admit that.

"You smell nice." she whispered, her face covered with her hair.

Even though there was really loud and she was talking in an inarticulate way he heard everything perfectly. He would have lied if he had objected that he didn't like that. All that situation was really enjoyable. Him, the foreign beauty, together on one couch, she snuggled up to him. He considered that as his own birthday present. Because really, what better could have happened?

"I've been told that before." he hesitated before speaking his next words. "We should probably call it a night because you're starting to doze off. Okay, stand up, I'll walk you to your room."

"Uh-huh." she mumbled. "Sounds good."

Five minutes later they were standing next to her door and she seemed to be more awake than in the hotel bar. Even though he didn't want this night to end that quickly, it was 3 am and he knew she needed to rest considering the amount of alcohol she drank. Besides, it wasn't like she wouldn't be here in the morning, right?

"Thank you for tonight." she smiled at him. "I know it is after midnight but I just realised I have not said that yet so happy birthday, Tony."

Ziva took a few steps closer towards him and kissed his cheek. He was so astonished he didn't know what to do next and that was when she decided to disappear in her room. That was her clue. She knew they would never meet again and that fact plus alcohol gave her bravery to actually gave him that kiss. In nine hours she would be sitting in a plane heading to Israel. She would leave it all behind. She really liked him but she wasn't good enough for him. Not even for a summer romance. He needed someone who would be able to give him everything he deserved. And if he had known she was actually a _killer_ , a fighter, a warrior, he would have never looked at her in the first place.

In the morning she checked out of the hotel earlier than she meant to hoping to avert meeting Tony. She spent four hours at the airport alone waiting for her flight, even regretting her actions for a while. She didn't like leaving without saying goodbye but sometimes it was better to disappear without warning, especially in her situation. But she knew it was for his own welfare. She knew she was doing a right thing. Maybe if he wasn't so nice and handsome it would be much easier? It was doubtful.

When he woke up in the morning he couldn't find her anywhere. He even asked the receptionist in the hotel lobby if she could give Ziva a message but she informed him that brunette checked out a few hours before. He considered going to the airport for a few minutes but decided against it. He knew they were strangers but he really hoped it would work out one day if they had a chance to know each other better. Maybe after years but he wanted to stay in touch with her more than anything. He had a feeling it could actually be _something_. That they would have a _thing_ in the future. Maybe near future.

But now she was gone. She clearly didn't want to have anything in common with him. Not now, not ever. And he would never see her again. The only woman who managed to intimidate him since a long time.

* * *

Two months later he thought he got over the time he spent in Spain and _her_. But then his partner died and he had much more time to think. He couldn't stop thinking back to that time when he was drinking alcohol with Ziva in the bar in Europe and then suddenly he was back at the roof where Kate was shot and he still felt her blood on his face. It has also been happening every night in his dreams. All over and over again.

Stop, he thought. This needs to stop. Now.

But then he saw her again. Kate. She seemed to be so alive and he even noticed her chest moving when she was breathing. He couldn't stop himself – he missed her so much and not being aware of what he was doing, he started to bicker with her, annoy her like he always did.

And that was when he sensed someone standing next to him. He almost head slapped himself wanting to do it first and not feel the pain after his boss's hit. But nothing happened. No one touched his head.

He looked at the person in front of him and stopped breathing for a moment. He couldn't believe his own eyes. She couldn't be standing here next to his desk in the middle of the bullpen. She was in Israel, wasn't she? She was just his another hallucination. Besides, they were in a Navy Yard, what could she possibly have in common with military? She was just a girl he met in Europe and well, she clearly made an impression on him.

She looked different than she did the last time he saw her. Maybe it was the weather, but where were those dresses she had on in Spain? Not that she looked bad, she was still extremely beautiful, but when he glanced at her he knew she wasn't here for fun – she was here on a mission. She knew what was needed to be done and she would do anything to fulfill a promise she made to her father. Although, she looked quite confused – yes, she had checked backgrounds of people she was supposed to be working with for a while but still couldn't believe that _her_ Tony was the 'senior field agent Anthony DiNozzo'.

But when she smiled at him he understood that it all was real. That she remembered him. That she remembered the night they spend together in the bar. That no matter how different her appearance was this time, nothing had changed in her mind. Yes, he was quite mad that she didn't tell him that she was leaving that soon but he didn't care at that moment. They would talk later. Because this time he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Hi. I was just-" he tried to explain himself. He knew how bad it looked like – or maybe quite hilarious? - but he couldn't hide a smile on his face. A big one.

She was here in DC when he needed someone to stick around. Perfect timing. Perfect person.

"Having phone sex?" she chuckled and that was it. She had him.

From that moment, even though all his life looked pretty horrible, he knew everything was going to be just fine. Because he had her now.


End file.
